The Vengeful Deity
by Darkorbra
Summary: (Formerly known as Dark Prisoners). Darkness returns to Angel Land. After twenty-five summer solstices, the balance between Light and Darkness has been upset and Skyworld is about to descend into chaos. The Underworld Army has returned, but another mysterious force is manipulating things behind the scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Kid Icarus**

**The Vengeful Deity**

By CR Jones

**Disclaimer: **Kid Icarus is the property of Nintendo.

**Chapter 1: Light Ascends, Darkness Descends**

Let the light shine brightly on Angel Land now that darkness has been banished...

Twenty-five summer solstices after the defeat of Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, the darkness began to dwindle and the light gained strength on each passing year. But the balance had been upset and everything was about to be thrown into chaos. This twenty-fifth solstice of summer has been the longest yet, and with no darkness to balance out the light the consequences would be dire for Lady Palutena's subjects. The light was so strong it began to pierce the minds and the bodies of the peoples of Skyworld and the Overworld. The sun shone so brightly it blinded people. The humans began to retreat into the depths of the Underworld, full of lost and lingering souls that have nowhere to go and no great shepherd to herd them. Only small pockets of the Underworld Army remained after all these years. The Forces of Nature flourished as Viridi's children bathed in the strengthened and ever longer daylight, but someday the light will incinerate them too. Darkness can exist without light, but what would become of light without darkness?

After this summer solstice on the twenty-fifth anniversary of the defeat of Hades and the fiftieth anniversary of the defeat of Medusa, Lady Palutena organized a festival to mark this day. It was the Day of Pure Light, and the now leaderless Underworld Army was gathering its strength for a seemingly well organized attack on Skyworld. Some disembodied entity was at work here, guiding the monsters of the Underworld in a seemingly sophisticated attack. The Angel Pit was preparing for battle, the first battle for many years.

"Captain Pit here reporting for duty, waiting to kick some Underwold butt!" Pit said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see my brand new monster butt-kicking weapon." He announced.

"Well, since you haven't seen much action over these many years, all your old weapons are out of commission." Palutena said. "So I prepared a home-run bat for you, just like the one you used in Super Bash Sisters."

"What?" Pit exclaimed. "You're not serious are you? You can't send me into battle with just a home-run bat!"

"I'm just kidding," Palutena remarked.

"Your jokes are getting stale." Pit said.

"So did your weapons as they aged." Palutena replied.

"Along with your skill. No offence." A familiar, childlike voice announced.

"Viridi?" Pit said. "You haven't changed a bit. Why are you here?"

"After all this time, I still don't know what you see in the humans." Viridi said. "But I sense your hearts are in the right place, misguided as they might be. Me and my children are going to watch with great intent and lots and lots popcorn. And you get none"

"Why?" Palutena asked.

"To see if your flying secret weapon still has what is takes." Viridi said. "Oh, and to make sure the humans don't screw you over. But that's secondary."

"That's not what I meant. Why haven't you saved us any popcorn Viridi?" Palutena asked in disappointment. "Pit, I prepared your old trusted Palutena Bow for you." Palutena said. "Even bow technology has advanced much in twenty-five years, so I made some major upgrades. You know, just like how cellphones get outdated every week."

"And I know you're not exactly getting younger," Viridi added, "so hopefully you can move with the times and understand all the new technology kids are getting into these days. I should know, because after twenty-five years I'm still one. Immortality works wonders you know, although I do have a brain age of 24."

"Thanks." Pit said sarcastically. "I feel really confident now."

Pit began to take flight from Skyworld, guided by the Goddess of Light, Palutena.

"I'm getting too old for this," Pit said. "I'm beginning to get grey hairs here and there."

"I think you've aged very well, compared with humans." Lady Palutena replied.

"And what about your age?" Pit laughed. "The gods must be the oldest, most senile and decrepit beings on Earth!"

"Pit, everyone knows that Gods don't age." Lady Palutena replied.

"Try telling that to Lord Dyntos!" Pit said.

"Out of all the gods, I think I've aged the best." Viridi added.

"So what's your secret in the epic battle against ageing?" Pit inquired.

"A godly amount of anti-ageing cream, antioxidants, make-up and immortality." Lady Palutena replied.

"Please send me some." Pit said. "Can I borrow some hair-dye, too?" Pit said.

"You want a Goddess style green hair?" Palutena said. "I've noticed a grey hair or two on your head through my all seeing Eye of Palutena, but I'm sure nobody else will notice. As long as they're mortal. But if you had green hair like me, then people will start to ask questions. Good thing my brand in exclusive to Goddesses."

"Yes, you definitely got a very unorthodox style going on there, Palutena." Viridi commented.

"I really hope a sequel comes out before I'm an old man and crumble to dust." Pit said.

"I'm sure the fans of the first game would have aged far worse than you by then." Lady Palutena replied. "By then, you would be viewed as a very archaic video game hero!"

"Do you think we're breaking the fourth wall too much?" Pit asked.

"Breaking the fourth wall?" Palutena replied. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, let's focus on the task at hand."

"So what flight path are taking me on this time?" Pit asked. "It's time you filled me in on what you're getting me into."

"The Underworld Army was reduced to little more than a few isolated pockets after the Underworld became leaderless." Palutena said. "But recently they've been regaining strength after years of decline. Some mysterious force seems to be guiding them."

"Medusa?" Pit asked.

"Nah, she was barely more than a cameo in the last game." Palutena replied. "\i don't think we'll see her again anytime soon."

"Hades?" Pit asked. "He promised to return at the end of _Uprising."_

"He did," Palutena said. "But I don't think that it's likely, or else we'll be hearing his trolling already. But nevertheless, the Underworld troops are attacking some of the most vulnerable human settlements. It's your job to defend them."

"All right," Pit said with confidence, "all you monsters of the Underworld, it's time for you to see the light! I am a servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and her light will overcome all darkness!"

The besieged towns soon appeared on the horizon, along with their Underworld assailants. Pit some came to a rather rough landing.

"Ouch." Pit exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about your arthritis." Palutena said.

"Haha, very funny Lady Palutena." He replied.

"Oh, this is great entertainment." Viridi said. "Don't make a fool of yourself, old man."

"Viridi, can I ask you something?" Palutena said. "Are you trying to fill the void left behind by the great Lord of the Trolls himself, Hades?"

"Well, you know, in a way I miss the guy." Viridi said. "He was loud and obnoxious, but his trolling really kept the banter alive."

"Servants of evil, prepare to meet the light!" Pit exclaimed has he unleashed projectiles of light onto the Underworld forces.

"You have no idea how much I missed hearing that." Viridi said.

"You have no idea how much I missed saying that." Pit replied.

"Things seem to be going swimmingly so far." Palutena said.

"Not bad for an old man, huh Viridi?" Pit said confidently as more and more Underworld troops fell.

From afar, two mysterious creatures watched intently as Pit battled with the Underworld. Their origin was shrouded in enigma, their very nature cryptic and their plans even more so.

"Our plan is going exactly as our mistress predicted." One of the creatures said.

"On this last summer solstice, darkness will return to Angel Land." The other creature said.

"The balance has been upset. The light shines too strongly and is burning up Angel Land. The people of Angel Land will very soon reject light and turn to darkness."

"And then, Skyworld will succumb to darkness. Light cannot exist without darkness, but darkness can exist without light as darkness is merely the absence of light."

"The day that darkness will consume all draws near!"

"And as the prophecy clearly states, that day will start when darkness will engulf the Goddess of Light herself. And then, all the lights in the universe will go out, permanently. This solstice marks the final countdown to Life's Nightfall! These fools will begin to understand that they cannot reject darkness."

A new war was forming in the shadows. The Final War. Who are these mysterious creatures and what do they have to do with the resurgence of the Underworld Army?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Shadow Mastermind**

"That should be the last of the Underworld forces." Pit said. "Even after all this time, I've still got it. I'm just awesome incarnate."

"Pit, you will always be the hero Skyworld and humankind needed and wanted." Palutena said. "No, that's way too modest. You are the greatest hero that ever lived! The human race will love you forever, just like I do. They will build a statue of you in every city."

"Sheesh, so that's how you really keep him flying," Viridi said, "you fill him up with so much hot air!"

"Sounds like you're jealous because you don't have a commander as awesome as I am." Pit said.

"Whatever, you self-important imbecile." Viridi retorted.

"Pit, you are so adorable, sweet and just about perfect in every way." Palutena said. "I love you."

"I love you more." Pit replied.

"I think of you all the time." Palutena said.

"So do I!" Pit replied.

"I know," Palutena said. "A Goddess can always sense what is on her guard captain's mind, even if it's slightly inappropriate."

"What are you implying there, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Nothing." Palutena retorted. "Unless you're reading into something I said more than you should have."

"Stop it, both of you!" Viridi said. "You're going to make me sick! This namby-pamby relationship between you is so nauseating. Please make it stop."

"Sorry," Pit replied. "I got carried away. I just haven't tasted victory in so long since my greatest triumph: defeating Hades."

"Maybe we should tone it down a little." Palutena said in agreement.

"Hey Angel-face!" A familiar voice bellowed, sprinting towards Pit with near superhuman stamina. "I'm afraid this isn't a social call. You've got to get out of here now!"

"Magnus?" Pit said. "I honestly thought you'd be an old fart by now."

"Likewise. But as you probably guessed, I'm not like other humans." He replied.

"Now that's very interesting." Palutena pondered.

"I had to warn you." Magnus said. "The humans want you dead, Pit."

"You can't be serious?" Palutena said.

"That makes no sense. You're a human, and you don't want me dead." Pit said. "Why say such a thing?"

"As I said, I'm not like other humans, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... You've become the enemy of all mankind. Again. Don't expect a warm reception around here." Magnus said.

"What? How?" Pit said astonished. "How many times have I risked my life to save the human race?"

"This whole thing was an ambush..." Magnus said. "Don't waste time talking to me! Get out of here while you still can, Angel-face!"

"Pit, I'm extracting you. Right away." Palutena announced. But nothing happened.

"Uh, you're still here. You're supposed to have been long gone by now." Magnus said.

"Some mysterious force seems to be working against me." Palutena said. "I can't extract you. I'm helpless. Oh Pit, I sense something terrible is about to happen! Run, Pit! Run for your life!"

The ground began to shake. A violent tremor spread across the Overworld. Throngs of angry mobs appeared on the horizon, both civilian and military belligerents alike lusting for Pit's blood. But they were not alone. Colossal swarms of Underworld troops appeared alongside them, apparently in league with the humans.

"Oh yes, I was just getting to that part." Magnus said. "Get ready for the truth, because it hurts. The humans and the Underworld forces have formed an alliance, against you! The Underworld wasn't really attacking the humans, it was just a ruse to lure you into a trap, and Angel-face, you took the bait without question."

"See, what did I tell you?" Viridi said. "You've been fighting for people who hate you! That's human nature for you."

"The Underworld and humanity fighting against Light?" Pit said, astounded. "What is going on here?"

"This is completely unheard of." Palutena said. "They're supposed to be sworn enemies! Viridi must be having a field day."

"What are you still hanging around here for? Don't tell me you still can't fly by yourself!" Magnus said. "What good is an Angel that can't even fly?"

"This isn't the best time for put-downs, Magnus." Pit said. "But no matter what, I'll never consider a human my enemy."

"You forgot to tell them that!" Magnus said, gesturing towards the impending swarm. "You may not like what I have to say, Angel-face, but you may have to kill a few people if you want to make it out of here alive."

"Never!" Pit exclaimed. "I swore to an oath to never harm a human being!"

"I'm afraid it's a matter of simple choice." Magnus said. "It's either you or them. Your Goddess would surely root for you over them, right?" Palutena was silent. "Right?"

"Talk to us, Palutena!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Yes, of course." Palutena replied. "Do what you must, Pit."

"Now do you believe me?" Viridi said. "I told you so, both of you, but you never listened. If only if I could drop a Reset Bomb on the ungrateful humans."

"You'd destroy us too, you know." Pit said.

"I know, but it was just a not-so-nice thought that came to mind." Viridi said.

The crowds approached, and the ground began to move. They began to chant. "The lights are going out!" They bellowed.

"Okay, I think we're screwed." Pit said. "There's WAY too many of them."

"Mankind, let me plead with you!" A manifestation of Palutena herself appeared before the human aggressors. "I implore! Please let my Angel Pit live. He is my saviour. He is your saviour. Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, the so-called Goddess of Light. You have shown yourself finally to me, the great Irascor." One the humans said. "The great deceiver, Palutena, wants to plead with us. What do you think of that, everyone?"

"Invade Skyworld!" One of the men in the crowd shouted.

"Cut her head off!" Another angry voice shouted.

"Depose the Goddess of Light, and kill her precious Angel right in front of her very eyes." Another said.

"So you see, Lady Palutena, we and the Underworld forces have reached an agreement." Irascor said. "And that agreement is to destroy you. Do you know how much damage your so-called 'Light' has done? Do you have any idea what you brought upon us?"

"I am here to serve you." Palutena said. "I have always defended you. I have always devoted myself to you. I have made so many sacrifices for you."

"When you slew the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa, did you have any idea what would happen afterwards?" The leader of the mob, Irascor, said. "You threw the entire world off-balance. And now, _they _appear. Every single night. They enter our dreams and torment us. And yet, you have done nothing."

"Who are _they?" _Palutena asked. "Please let me help you."

"It's too late." The leader said. "The lights are going out now. And yours will be the first!"

"Got any bright ideas?" Pit asked.

"Your Goddess says she will never harm a human. Let's see if that's true." Irascor challenged. "So, what will it be, Goddess of Light? If you had the choice, would you let your precious Angel die or would you kill a few people to save him? Whatever choice you make, you will be exposed as the true monster you are." Palutena did not respond. "Too afraid to answer, I see. Weak. Well, we'll find out one way or the other."

The mob then suddenly attacked Pit and Magnus, clubbing them viciously with all sorts of makeshift weapons.

"Palutena might be too sappy to hurt a human." Viridi said. "But I made no promise."

"Even so, you power is useless here, Goddess of Nature." The leader said. The mob continued to attack. Then, without warning, a bolt of lightning struck down the leader, dispersing the entire crowd.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Did you miss me?" A familiar, teenage female voice said.

"Your timing is impeccable, Phosphora." Pit said. "But you didn't have to kill him!"

"Aw, he was so cute." Phosphora said, referring to the man she just electrocuted. "Too bad I burnt him to a crisp. Good thing humans scare easily, or I would have had to fry them all. I know that gets you all worked up, so I'm showing a bit of restraint, just for you honey. You're still cute after twenty-five years, after all."

"Restraint?" Pit said aghast. "You call that restraint? You used thunder on the poor guy, you bimbo."

"Sheesh, you have a funny way of showing gratitude!" Viridi contested. "Oh, and by the way, she didn't use thunder, she used lightning. You're still as dense as you were twenty-five years ago. Just get on the Lightning Chariot and pipe down." Pit and Magnus got on the Lightning Chariot, licking their wounds, as Phosphora took the helm. The regrouping Underworld forces gave chase, but they were far too slow. Pit and Magnus had apparently reached safety.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I was a tad ungrateful back there." Pit said, bruised all over. "Thanks. But, you know, I was just about to do something so incredibly awesome that was going to get us out of this mess before you showed up."

"Not exactly modest, are you Angel-face?" Magnus said.

"I think it's cute." Phosphora said.

"I don't." Viridi said. "I don't think that's cute at all. You almost got lynched. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, then..." Viridi then realised that Palutena hadn't said much in a while. "Palutena, are you okay?"

"It... It just doesn't make any sense." Palutena said. "It's still sinking in. I was made to choose between Pit's life and human life and yet I couldn't decide"

"Good thing I chose for you." Viridi said. "You should never have trusted the human disgrace."

"You were a little more wishy-washy than usual today, ma'am." Phosphora said. "I would've thought that you'd definitely choose Pit, as you apparently love him so very much. But what we saw today should be expected of an old lady that's at least ten thousand years old."

"Stop trying to guess my age all the time." Palutena said. "I'm nine thousand years old at the very most."

"Speaking of age, has anybody noticed that none of us have aged in twenty-five years?" Pit said.

"Well, immortality has does tend to have that effect." Viridi said. "Let's face it, none of us are exactly mortal, are we? It's great!"

The Lightning Chariot delivered Pit and Magnus safe and sound, albeit a bit battered, to Skyworld. But Pit, for the first time in his life, began to doubt Lady Palutena's judgement. He knew that Palutena would never want to harm a human no matter the consequences. It was a sentiment he shared. But it did not stop the doubt. Deep down, he was hurt that Palutena did not choose him over the humans.

At nightfall, Palutena was bathing in her castle's hot spring. Pit went to step into the hot spring, only to find Palutena was already in there, and that she wasn't exactly decent.

"Oh, Lady Palutena, my apologies." Pit said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, Pit." Palutena. "You are my guard captain after all. I always need you by my side. You are bound to catch me indecent occasionally. But I sense that's not what's really troubling you. Please open your heart to me, Pit."

"Well, Lady Palutena, it's about what happened today." Pit said. "About the humans turning on me."

"I don't blame the humans." Palutena said. "Some evil force is influencing them. They're not the enemy."

"I'm beginning to question if they're worth fighting for." Pit said.

"Pit, it is our duty to protect humankind." Palutena said. "I know they have many flaws, but we have to protect them no matter the consequences."

"But how many other creatures have we slain in the name of humanity?" Pit said. "And yet, they treat us like this. And you always make excuses for them. It's never their fault."

"Pit, what is going on?" Palutena said worriedly. "Have you lost your faith in me?"

"I don't know." Pit said. "Even when you were possessed by the Chaos Kin, when everybody believed you had gone mad, I still believed in you and everything we fought for. I still felt everything you taught me was worth fighting and dying for. I knew you so well that I knew what you were saying weren't your own words. I knew you were being maipulated. But tonight, for the first time in my life, I'm having doubts."

"What has brought this out?" Palutena asked.

"You never answered the question earlier. If you had the chance of saving me at the cost of human life, would you do it?" Pit asked.

"Pit, you knew that I was powerless to help you!" Palutena retorted. "If you had died, I would've brought you back."

"That's not the point!" Pit exclaimed, for the first time in his life genuinely angry at his Goddess. "When you were given the choice, you hesitated. You were given the choice between killing a bunch of people that hated you and saving the one that has served you faithfully his entire life. And you hesitated. Do I mean so little to you?"

"Pit, you know that's not true!" Palutena said.

"I need time to think things through." Pit said. "Remember when I said you were nothing like Medusa? I'm starting to think that I was wrong. I think it's best we do not see each other for the rest of the night. Goodnight, Lady Palutena."

"Oh, Pit..." Palutena said, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

The aftermath of their first ever argument left an unpleasant aura in Skyworld. The creatures of Darkness sensed this. And they continued to conspire.

"The Angel boy survived." One of the creatures said.

"The Goddess of Nature intervened in the affairs of the Darkness." The other creature replied. "She is now an enemy of the Darkness. She must be eliminated along with the others."

"Then let this night be the night that the Skyworld's lights go out! The weak-minded humans are now under the influence of the Darkness. Nothing can stop the Darkness from descending now!"

Palutena was preparing for bed, clad in a nightgown and brushing her hair in front her mirror. In her reflection, she glimpsed at the face of an old enemy staring back at her. I'm just hallucinating, Palutena thought to herself. It's been a traumatic and tiring day. She led down on her colossal, prestigious bed and cocooned herself in the comfort of her sheets. She turned the light out. Darkness was in her bedroom. All she could do was outlast it with sleep. But she was unable to sleep. Thoughts with a mind of their own kept her awake. Then she thought she heard something move. She switched on her lamp. There was nothing in sight. She switched the lamp off a closed her eyes. I'm a Goddess, she thought to herself. I can sense if there is an intruder in my own palace. I must just be seeing things. She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep carry her away. But the movement of a shadowy figure in the darkness caught her eye and she immediately flicked her lamp back on. This time she looked harder, but still there was nothing. Have I lost my mind? Are there monsters under my bed? \she thought to herself. She braved what was underneath her bed and looked. Again there was nothing. Lady Palutena switched her lamp back off and closed her eyes. For minutes, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But as soon as she began to drift off into sleep, she heard a whisper. A harsh whisper from a deep, dark voice. "Palutena..." It spoke. "The Darkness has come for you.." Immediately Palutena jumped from her bed, flipped her lamp back on and called in her Centurion guards. They searched everywhere, but there was no evidence of an intruder of a monster in her room. Palutena asked the Centurions to stay in the bedroom with her. With them in the room, she felt much safer. She fell back into her bed. There were no more disturbances or strange activity. Sleep began to take her and she began to dream. In her dream, Palutena was relaxing in her hot spring. She had made amends with Pit and the humans had returned to their senses. She closed her eyes and reclined. But when she opened them, her dream had transformed into a nightmare. She was surrounded by dark, hideous creatures. Their faces and bodies was covered in eyes, hundreds of eyes of varying size, with sharp, nefarious, blood red pupils. These beings were humanoid in appearance but they had an insect-like exoskeleton, which was segmented and plated like a knight's armour. They were extremely muscular and they had what appeared to be serpents for hands, fanged and salivating, with reptilian eyes shifting, seeking out prey. Parts of their arms and shoulders were barbed. They were pale white in appearance with distinct, complex black markings covering their whole bodies. They had snakes emerging from their heads, not unlike that of Medusa's, but they were organized differently. The snakes circled around the face, like the petals of a flower. There was no visible mouth or nose. Just countless snakes and eyes. And then they spoke with that same, ominous, cryptic and terrifying voice Palutena heard earlier.

"Goddess of Light," one of the creatures said, "your mind now belongs to the Darkness. We enter the dreams of our enemies and we consume them slowly with Darkness from the inside. And do not think the Centurions guarding you can help you. They are dead. Nobody can help you now. You have reached the point of no return. You are in our power now."

It was now dawn, and Pit had managed to sleep after hours of failing. But he was in for a rude awakening.

"Pit, you have to get up now!" Viridi yelled. "There is something seriously wrong with Palutena..."

Guilt and trepidation overwhelmed Pit. But the worse was yet to come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Dark Side of Palutena**

The cryptic beings held Palutena prisoner in her own dream. Concealed within a glass prism, Palutena watched powerlessly as she became surrounded by a myriad of hideous thorns as her captors began to convert everything in her dream and mind into Darkness. But Palutena was fighting back.

"You cannot resist the Darkness," one of her captors said. "We will probe your mind for what we are looking for."

"You're looking for a secret you must never know." Palutena said. "The Darkness will not take me so easily."

"Your futile attempt to defy the Darkness will only waste your energy and delay the inevitable." The creatures responded. "We will nurture the dark side of your mind."

"I know what it is you're looking for," Palutena responded, "but it is secret nobody should know. I have not even told Pit."

"Your faith in your worm of a servant will not help you." The creatures responded. "Your faith would be better placed in the Darkness."

"And that raises the question: who are you creatures?" Palutena asked.

"We are from a world that you destroyed." The creatures responded. "We are trying to restore our lost world."

"You didn't answer my question." Palutena replied.

"Soon you will understand who we really are." The creatures replied. "Everything will become very clear to you soon."

Pit stood over his Goddess, completely puzzled. She had been laying motionless on her bed for hours. Strange black markings had appeared all over her body. These markings were very odd, yet at the same time they were very familiar with very distinct, disturbing patterns covering her otherwise perfect skin.

"Lady Palutena, I'm here for you." Pit said, distraught. "I will always be here for you, no matter what. Oh Viridi, what's happened to her? This is all my fault."

"I'm not sure." Viridi responded. "There is some sort of parasite of the mind inside her head. She is trying to fight it. You shouldn't blame yourself for what's happened Pit. This was not of your making."

"It must be the Chaos Kin." Pit suggested.

"No. This is something I have never seen before." Viridi said. "Unlike the Chaos Kin, this parasite seems to be actually living inside her mind."

"How did it get in there?" Pit asked.

"Beats me." Viridi said. "The Centurions guarding her were all dead. But there was no evidence of an intruder. We are dealing with an invisible enemy."

"So she just went to sleep and all of a sudden this happens?" Pit said. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, could this be connected to what happened earlier with the humans? They said that someone had been entering their dreams."

"But who or what could it be?" Viridi inquired. "Who has that kind of power?"

"Whoever it is has been influencing the behaviour of the humans." Pit replied. "Lady Palutena was right all along."

"Yes, I hate to admit it but maybe Palutena is more rational than she seems sometimes." Viridi said. "Didn't the humans also say something about the lights going out?"

"Do you know what that means?" Pit asked.

"It's dangerous to assume what it means without evidence. It could potentially mean anything." Viridi said. "This is a very delicate situation. One mistake or one misinformed action could damage her mind forever. But there's someone I know who can help us find out. He might also be able to help Palutena."

There was a desperate conflict going on within Palutena's head between the forces of Light and Drkness. Despite all her strength, Palutena was fighting a losing battle. But she used the last of her strength to keep hidden the secret her adversaries were determined to uncover.

"We are very close now to discovering where you have hidden it." The creatures announced.

"Not on my watch. Pit will come and kick your dark butts!" Palutena said defiantly.

"No doubt your worm of a servant is trying to help you. You will watch him die by your own hands. Then, as we slowly break you, you will give us what we want."

"Over my dead body!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Very well then, so be it." The creatures responded. "We now have control of your body, and soon we will control your thoughts, too. Allow us to demonstrate as you watch your own body destroy your most faithful servant."

Outside the dream, back in reality, Palutena's eyes suddenly flung open, the markings on her skin began to fade away. Pit was overjoyed to see his Goddess apparently recovered.

"Pit, don't get too close to her." Viridi warned.

"There is nothing to fear, Goddess of Nature." The voice of Palutena assured. "My frightful episode is over."

"Lady Palutena, are you alright?" Pit inquired.

"My faithful servant, I have never been better." Palutena replied.

"Viridi, is it just me or is she acting a little out of character?" Pit asked.

"Oh no, not again..." Viridi said. "That's not Palutena speaking there. She's speaking for somebody else."

"You mean that-"

"Yeah, this is just a ruse, albeit a poorly done one."

"How very observant of both of you." The possessed Palutena replied. "But now you must face the dark side of your precious Goddess, boy. You will die by the hands of your own mistress."

The markings reappeared all over Palutena's body, this time much more aggressively than before. Her eyes glowed red and her teeth became fanged. Her tongue became forked and her nails became clawed. Pit was taken aghast by the transformation of his Goddess. Palutena moved at the speed of light, grasping Pit's neck and lifting him up effortlessly off the ground. She had superhuman strength, and flung Pit across the room like he was nothing.

"I'll go and get help, just hang in there Pit!" Viridi said. "Try to subdue Palutena, but don't kill her."

That was much easier said than done. Palutena was like lightning.

"Prepare to meet your doom, child." Palutena said in a flanged, demonic voice.

"Lady Palutena, can you hear me?" Pit yelled.

"Your Goddess has drowned in the sea of Darkness. Now I will destroy you." Palutena replied.

"Shut your mouth, whatever the heck you are." Pit said. "I was talking to Lady Palutena, not you! Get out of my Goddesss's body!"

A wicked blow struck across Pit's head and sent him sailing across the room. This wasn't going well at all.

"Lady Palutena, if you can hear me, you've got to fight whatever is controlling your body!" Pit screamed as he recovered from the blow. "I'm sorry what I said to you last night. Please forgive me."

"Pit..." Palutena said weakly in her normal voice, struggling. "Kill me... Before it's too late."

"Never!" Pit exclaimed.

"Stop resisting, Goddess of Light." Palutena's demonic voice said. "You cannot save your precious Angel now."

Palutena then drew a sword she created out of thin air. She swung her sword ferociously at Pit, who barely dodged the blows. One of the slashes nicked him, cutting his garment. Palutena had Pit exactly where she wanted him.

"You will die now, little Angel." She sneered. Palutena was about to make the finishing blow that would end Pit's life. He closed his eyes and flinched, but he was unharmed. Astonished, Pit opened his eyes and found himself inside Palutena's strange dream.

"Pit, let me explain what just happened." Viridi announced. "You know the guy that I said might be able to help us? The God of Dreams, Morpheus, gave me a hand to transport you inside Palutena's dream just in the nick of time." Viridi said. "He owes me a big debt, so he's returning the favour."

"What debt was that?" Pit asked.

"Me not slaughtering him in battle." Viridi said.

"Sheesh, remind me never to get into another fight with you." Pit replied.

"But that's not important." Viridi continued. "Palutena's dream seems to be where whoever or whatever is controlling Palutena is camping out. You have to stall them until Morpheus arrives."

Pit turned around to find the source of darkness inside Palutnea's mind. But what he found surprised him. Before Pit was what appeared to be a huge, black brain with ever-growing dark thorns emerging from it. The imprisoned Palutena had all but vanished underneath the dense, thick layers of thorns.

"That's the strangest plant I have ever seen." Viridi said. "As creator of all plant life, I can safely say I had nothing to do with this beast."

"It's growing rapidly!" Pit said.

"Someone's been watering this plant. This must be the Darkness that's growing inside Palutena's mind." Viridi said. "We have to destroy it."

"The boy has entered the dream?" The voices of the creatures bellowed. "Impossible!"

"You better believe it." Pit said. "Show yourselves, you cowards."

One by one the creatures revealed themselves to Pit. He was repulsed by what he saw.

"What are you?" Pit said with disgust. "You're like dark shadow demon ninja monster things."

"We are the Dark Prisoners." The creatures replied. "We serve an entity called the Darkness."

"Well, Dark Prisoners, it's time for you and the Darkness to see the light!" Pit exclaimed.

"We have probed the mind of your Goddess." The Dark Prisoners said. "We know of your greatest enemy."

"Yeah?" Pit said. "That's good to know. Not!"

"We can recreate him right here, right now inside this very dream." The Dark Prisoners said.

"Hello there, Pitty-Pat." Said a voice that Pit hoped he would never hear again. "I have missed you so very much."

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed as he turned to meet his old adversary.

"Pit!" Hades retorted.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Enough of this!" The Dark Prisoners exclaimed. "Cease this farce at once. Lord of the Underworld, destroy Pit now!"

"All in good time, my impatient, unfriendly friends." Hades said. "I have twenty-five years of trolling to catch up on."

"Are you sure this is your greatest enemy?" The Dark Prisoners asked, confused by the antics of Hades.

"Surprisingly, he's all-powerful." Pit replied. "An ultra-powerful clown."

"Oh Pitty-Pat, that hurts. Do you know how much that breaks my heart?" Hades retorted. "You know, the heart that you quite literally broke? It's your fault that I'm, well, how should I put this, heartless..."

"You know what your greatest weakness is, Hades?" Pit said. "You talk too much."

"You know what your greatest weakness is, Pitty-Pat?" Hades said. "You taste great!"

"Oh no, here we go again." Pit sighed.

"Oh yes," Hades said. "And this time, I assure you, you will be excreted. I've taken plenty of laxatives to make sure of it. You will travel slowly through my bowels, and then become one with my waste. You will be ejected from the back passage and into the sewers. There, you will suffer a smelly, lonely existence for all eternity, like a piece of Pit. It'll be turd-tastic!"

"That was far too much info." Viridi commented.

"Eating me would be a very bad career move, Hades." Pit said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Pitty-Pat, my sweet, dear, lovely, detestable Pitty-Pat, are you trying to stall me?" Hades said in a mocking tone.

"It's not my fault you can't shut up." Pit said.

"Oh what can I say," Hades said, "I'm a sucker for long and pointless conversations!"

"Well, if you must know, we just needed Pit to distract you until Morpheus was prepared." Viridi said. "And that was surprisingly easy."

"Easy?" Hades said. "I find that rather hard to swallow, unlike Pitty-Pat over there. Come to papa!"

Hades's colossal mouth gaped open and he began to suck everything in the dream into his gut.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Pit exclaimed.

Then, to Pit's fortune, Hades sucked in an enormous boulder that had seemingly come from nowhere. It became lodged inside his airways. He began to choke in a godly fashion.

"Bitten off more than you can chew, eh, Hades?" An unfamiliar, godlike voice said. "This dream is my realm. Go back to the Underworld, Lord of the Dead!"

"Who is that?" Pit asked. "Another egotistical God?"

"So, the mouthy Angel is Pit, I presume?" The God retorted.

"Correct." Viridi said. "I told you he wasn't the most respectful Angel in the world. Unless you're Palutena of course, then he'll suck up to you like no tomorrow!"

"Well little Angel, I am Morpheus, the God of Dreams, and I just saved your pompous backside." The God said. "It would be unwise to bite the hand that feeds you."

"Oh, sorry..." Pit said.

"Well, that went down the wrong way." Hades interjected, spitting out the boulder. "But I'm still by far the biggest, baddest God here. So what are you waiting for, Morphy-boy? Come at me, bro!"

"First of all, you're not the real Hades, you're just a projection created by Palutena's memories." Morpheus said. "And second of all, this dream is a part of my realm, so whatever I say goes. And I say Hades should go."

All of a sudden, Hades's body began to disintegrate. He then faded away into nothingness.

"As for you demons, you're not welcome here either. The Dreamland is my realm, and you have invaded it." Morpheus announced. The Dark Prisoners also vanished from the dream.

"Now's your chance, Pit!" Viridi exclaimed. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Pit replied.

Pit took aim with his arrow and fired his bolt into the brain-like seed. The seed melted into a sludge-like paste and the thorns disintegrated into ashes. Lady Palutena reappeared, still imprisoned inside the glass prism.

"Now all you have to do is free her from her 'prison prism'." Viridi said.

"I'll happily oblige." Pit announced.

He kicked the glass panels of the prism, causing them to break, and used his bow to remove the shards of glass. He reached his hand out to Palutena. As soon as their hands touched, the entire dream began to collapse.

The dream had ended, and Pit and Palutena were catapulted back into reality.

"Lady Palutena, we did it!" Pit said. "Don't ever do that again, because that was scary!"

"Pit!" Palutena said, emotional and embracing her guard captain. "There's something I need to say. I..."

"I spoke out of tune. I know." Pit said, repentant. "I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me for my impertinence."

"No, Pit. It was me that was in the wrong." Palutena said. "I should have always put you first."

"Not to interrupt a sensitive moment, but those Dark Prisoners are still out there!" Viridi interjected.

"Yes, those monsters have been invading everybody's dreams as of late." The voice of Morpheus said. "If Viridi had not kept me busy, I would have done something about it sooner. But there are far too many of them now."

"But it's not all doom and gloom." Palutena said. "Pit has won his first victory against these creatures."

"Do not mistake this for a victory, Goddess of Light." The many disembodied voices of the Dark Prisoners announced. "We have extracted the dark side of your mind. Your darkest secrets have been exposed. Secrets that you are ashamed of. Secrets that show the Goddess of Light isn't as perfect and virtuous as she claims to be. Secrets that show you are in fact a Creature of Darkness disguised as a Creature of Light. Secrets that would repulse even your most faithful servants. Secrets that will lead to your downfall..."

"I'm coming for you, Dark Prisoners." Pit promised. "Prepare to meet the light."

"We have already won, Creature of Light." The Dark Prisoners said. "We know the secret of your Goddess of Light, a secret you don't even know. That secret will be in our hands imminently, and then the lights will all go out."

"Lady Palutena, what are they talking about?" Pit inquired.

"Yeah, I think it's time you filled us in on what's going on here!" Viridi added.

"I know what the Dark Prisoners are seeking." Palutena said. "They're after the Tomb of Medusa. We have to get there before they do."

PLEASE NOTE: I'm not entirely happy how this chapter turned out. Hades was an unnecessary cameo I felt, Morpheus was just a plot device and it ended in quite a big cop-out. I plan to rewrite the second half of this chapter from scratch. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Tomb of Medusa**

Palutena dispatched Pit on his urgent new mission as soon as he returned to the sanctuary. Flexing his wings once more, Pit took to the crisp blue skies. The vista of the Overworld below was shrouded by thick cloud tops and vortexes that were gathering from the ensuing storm.

"It's time I revealed my secret to you." Palutena told Pit.

"What is this Tomb of Medusa you told me about?" Pit asked.

"I was just getting to that." Palutena replied. "When you defeated Medusa the first time, I hid her remains so her followers could not resurrect her."

"But then how did Hades resurrect her?" Pit inquired.

"That Medusa was a duplicate created by Hades." Palutena said. "Hades didn't really revive Medusa, we simply defeated an imposter."

"Quite a convincing recreation. I give Hades that." Pit responded.

"You see Pit, Gods cannot really be killed but they can be destroyed." Palutena said. "When Medusa was destroyed, she was reduced to a weakened spirit lingering in the Underworld. Hades simply copied some of the thoughts and memories from her spirit and applied it to his replica of her. It was a replica so perfect that even the replica thought it was the real Medusa. But if Medusa was truly resurrected, then she'll be a much bigger force to be reckoned with."

"And I've got the uneasy feeling that you're going to tell me those ninja demon things plan to revive the real Medusa..." Pit said with trepidation.

"Yes, well at least that's what I've discerned." Palutena said. "They probed my mind and found out where I've hidden her body. We have to beat them to it and destroy her remains."

"Why didn't you just destroy her body in the first place?" Pit asked.

"This is what I have not told you." Palutena said. "In the practice of Gods, the remains of a fellow deity are sacred. Medusa was a person who was once very special to me. We had an almost unbreakable bond and we were as once as close as you and I. But then I lost her forever to Darkness. I built the Tomb of Medusa to honour her and mourn for her."

"I don't understand." Pit said. "How could you mourn for her? I thought you two were deadly enemies."

"Love and hate are very close, Pit." Palutena replied. "I once believed I could help her. But she was too far gone. I never wanted it this way."

"I don't care what she was like before. I'm going to put an end to that wicked creature for good." Pit said. "I'll make sure of it this time."

"Show some respect, Pit." Palutena said. "She sacrificed herself to save you."

"But you said it yourself, Lady Palutena." Pit replied. "That was just a replica."

"But that was a near perfect replica that would've acted the same way as the real Medusa would." Palutena retorted. "It had her thoughts and her memories. It is a small glimmer of hope that one day I can save someone who is very dear to me."

"Still, I bet she didn't save me out of kindness." Pit said. "I think you're being too sentimental about this."

"You never knew her like I did." Palutena replied. "I miss her very much."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Goddess of Light, Pit was being watched. His every movement was being monitored through a Dark Orb in the hands of the Dark Prisoners and another shadowy figure. A scaly, green snake with vengeful eyes coiled around the enigmatic man. It spoke with a familiar, raspy, seductive but nefarious female voice.

"Oh, pious Palutena," the snake remarked, "I have calculated your every move. You are so painfully predictable, you and your nasty little winged lackey Pit. Little do you know that you are leading me straight to the Tomb of Medusa, which ironically will be your own tomb."

"Are you sure the boy won't get suspicious?" The man asked.

"We are undetectable." The snake sneered. "Palutena has become blinded by her own Light. Her fall from grace is imminent."

"But we must be sure that you are not blinded by your hatred." The man said.

"You have never felt hatred as I have felt it." The snake insisted. "I have endured many long years of humiliation, loneliness and suffering. I lost my beauty, my kingdom and my body. I lost my dignity, my pride and my honour. I lost everything to Palutena and her nasty little pet Angel. My hate is the only reason I went on. My hate is so powerful, that it has become the ultimate weapon that even Hades feared and wanted for himself. But it is my weapon, my hate, and mine alone and I shall never let it go. And with it I shall condemn Lady Palutena to the same humiliation and suffering she so joyously condemned me to!"

Thye snake continued her close surveillance of Pit on his journey. He was on course to a secret location in the heavens, the mysterious Tomb of Medusa. But his enemies weren't the only ones watching him.

"Hi guys," Viridi said, "trying to have another adventure without me? I feel so dejected."

"Viridi, do you always have to poke your nose where it does not belong?" Palutena said.

"Well, I was dying to find out what this big secret of yours is." Viridi said. "I'll get Phosphora and Ptooey to fetch you the Lightning Chariot. Oh, and you didn't tell Pit there would be a force field, did you?"

"How do you know about that?" Palutena said. "And why do we need the Lightning Chariot when I can simply deactivate the force field with the snap of a finger? I was the one that put it there in the first place, you know, and I can just as easily get rid of it."

"Well like it or not, you'll still be needing my help." Viridi insisted. "When I told Pittoo and Phosphora about this Tomb of Medusa, they wanted to come and see for themselves."

"Oh great, so is there anyone that doesn't know now?" Palutena said furiously. "This is completely personal business."

"OMG, like you don't have to be so super-serious all the time, ma'am." Phosphora interjected. "Lighten up a bit, grandma. Like you can't hog all the gossip to yourself, especially from your girlfriends."

"And you're not keeping me out of this one. I only obey the God of Myself." Dark Pit added. "And also, unlike Pit, I don't need to suck up to Goddesses to be awesome. I'm just like Pit, but smarter, more independent, better looking and simply just an improvement in every way."

"Hey Ptooey, how's it hanging?" Pit said. "Your mouth is still out of control."

"Greetings, Pit stain." Dark Pit replied. "Did you know that I'm half your age? I'm only twenty-five years young, where as you're at least fifty years old! Hah! I guess that means I can start calling you Dad."

"Well, you know what I say to that?" Pit said. "At least I'm not a constantly angry palette swap."

"Touché." Dark Pit conceded.

"None of you have any right to be here." Palutena said. "Go away."

"Oh come off it, Palutena." Viridi said. "There was no way you could have kept this a secret forever, so you may as well tell the whole wide world!"

"Yeah, Palutena, I'm curious." Dark Pit said. "How did the so-called noble and virtuous Goddess of Light end up co-ruling Angel Land with a psychopath like Medusa?"

"Also, did Medusa think Pit was cute?" Phosphora added.

"What?" Pit exclaimed in horror. "She didn't think I was cute! She was scared of me."

"Hehehe, look at him turn red!" Phosphora said. "Don't tell me you didn't think she had a teeny weeny little tiny crush on you? I bet she was just dying for you to sweep her off her feet. You two are match made in heaven..."

"More like hell!" Pit said.

"Oh, look at that. You're in denial. Teeheehee." Phosphora said. "Obviously you have the hots for Medusa. I envy her."

"Phosphora, please stop trolling." Palutena said. "That's totally irrelevant, anyway."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." Phosphora replied.

"Well if you want to see my big secret, there it is." Palutena said.

"I don't see anything." Pit said. "I'm confused."

"Oh yeah. That's because it's invisible." Palutena replied.

"Force field, invisibility, secret location... You sure went to great lengths to protect this place." Viridi said. "Are we going to find a lot of skeletons in the closet here?"

"Look, I'll prove to you right now I have nothing to hide." Palutena said. "I'll lift the invisibility spell. There's not much point in keeping this a secret from you nosey people anyhow."

The Tomb of Medusa was finally revealed before Pit. It was a dimly lit, sinister and eerie place suspended in the middle of nowhere in the heavens. It was temple like structure, held up by pillars and had enormous steps leading down into the sky to a gigantic plummet to the Overworld below. Statues of colossal cobras were everywhere. The building was in somewhat of a state of disrepair, with vines and ivy growing deep into the pillars. It was the final resting place of the Goddess of Darkness.

"That place does not look very welcoming." Pit said.

"It's not meant to be welcoming. Duh." Palutena said. "You can land safely now, Pit. The force field has gone. No need for the Lightning Chariot now, is there Viridi? Since you've all seen my big secret, would it not be too much to ask for you all to kindly disappear?"

"Hey, I'm here to babysit Pit." Viridi said.

"I'm not letting Dad go in there alone." Dark Pit said. "He might just wimp out and then I'll have to save the day, as usual."

"How very thoughtful of you to hold my hand through this, Pittoo." Pit said.

"Who said I wanted to hold your hand?" Dark Pit said. "I'm not into that stuff. I like women."

"This place gives me the creeps." Phosphora said. "It's just asking for re-purposing."

"Don't you mean squatting?" Palutena said.

"Very cute, ma'am." Phosphora said. "Very cute."

Pit clambered up the oversized steps leading to the entrance of the tomb. But a gigantic door with blazing eyes of serpents stared him down. The eyes seemed to be almost alive.

"Um, Lady Palutena, there's a big spooky door blocking the entrance." Pit said. "Do you mind opening the front door for me?"

"Yes, of course Pit. No problem." Palutena said.

The door to the tomb slide open. All that it revealed was an eternity of blackness. Pit braved the darkness that would await him inside.

"There are plenty of perils in this place." Palutena said. "Be on your guard."

Dark Pit landed to join Pit outside the temple.

"Well Pit, since you were here first, you better go in there first." Dark Pit said.

"What, are you scared or something?" Pit questioned.

"No, I just don't want to hog all the glory, that's all." Dark Pit said.

"I think you should go in there first." Pit said. "You know, just to show everyone that you're not scared."

"Then why haven't you gone in there yourself?" Dark Pit said. "Unless you're scared as well."

"Hah! You just admitted you're scared!" Pit exclaimed.

"I don't have a Goddess constantly protecting me." Dark Pit said. "That's the only reason why I'm scared."

"In that case Pittoo, you better wait outside." Palutena said.

"No way, I ain't playing second fiddle to Pitone over there." Dark Pit said. "I ain't no chicken."

"And I'm just dying to give this place a makeover." Phosphora said as she materialised before Pit and Dark Pit. "What's the matter boys, scared of the dark? If you're both too unmanly to go in there, then I guess I have to show some balls and go in there first. I'll even light the way for you."

"Is your butt still sore from when Pit kicked it, Phosphora?" Palutena said.

"Oh look out, ma'am's having one of her hormonal mood swings." Phosphora said.

"Could you shut your trap for at least a fraction of a second, Phosphora?" Pit said.

"You get so cute when you're wound up, honey." Phosphora said. "But a real man would know how to treat a lady."

"Who said you were one?" Dark Pit said.

"Would you like a lightning bolt up the butt?" Phosphora threatened.

"Will everyone please calm down!" Viridi announced. "Geez, am I the only one here that's not so childish?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" Dark Pit said.

"Shut-up, smart mouth!" Viridi shouted.

"Oh, I give up..." Palutena sighed.

Meanwhile...

"My, my, look at all this bickering." The snake said as she watched through her Dark Orb, amused. "Don't worry, I'll settle all your differences soon enough. Just lead me to the remains of Medusa and I will reward you all very handsomely."

"When should we begin our attack?" The snake's handler asked.

"We make our move as soon as our friends here cease their squabbling and lead us to the tomb. Then my vengeance shall commence." The snake said confidently.

The tiffing trio Pit, Dark Pit and Phosphora finally ceased their procrastination and reluctantly entered the Tomb, with Phosphora lighting the way. The decrepit floor had many fissures and cracks. It was also littered with the skeletal remains of those that met their unfortunate ends.

"Best not to step on those cracks." Palutena warned.

"Not a problem for me." Phosphora said. "I can just hover over them."

Pit noticed strange paintings on the wall. He found them eerily mesmerizing.

"Pit, don't look at the paintings, whatever you do." Palutena said.

"I can't take my eyes off it." Pit said. "It's weird and beautiful."

"Pit, snap out of it!" Palutena said. "Those paintings will turn you to stone if you look at them for too long."

Dark Pit promptly hit Pit over the head, breaking the painting's hold over him.

"What did you do that for?" Pit said, confused.

"Saving your butt, yet again." Dark Pit said. "Where would you be without me?"

"This place is a maze." Pit said, changing the subject. "I have no idea where to go."

"Just don't go anywhere near that thing!" Dark Pit exclaimed, gesturing towards the creature emerging from the shadows. It emitted strange, disgusting and disturbing sounds as it moved. The repulsive creature slithered its way through the bloodstained corridors. It was ravenous, it was bloodthirsty and it did not look friendly.

"I think a tactical retreat is in order." Viridi said.

"Right, I'm out of here!" Phosphora said before vanishing.

"Some help she was!" Pit said.

"Don't worry Pit, I'll light the way for you." Palutena said. "Just get out of there!"

Pit and Dark Pit ran for their lives. The creature lurking in the Darkness still hunted them, letting out blood-curdling screeches.

"Which way do we go?" Pit asked.

"Turn left, then right, left, left, right, right, left then right." Palutena said.

"I hope you remembered all that Pittoo, because I can't." Pit said.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." Dark Pit said. "I was too focused on not getting eaten!"

"Just one wrong turn leads to certain death." Palutena added.

"Terrific." Pit sighed. "Could you please repeat those directions, Lady Palutena? And this time a little more slowly?"

The two Pits found their way through the maze and had appeared to have lost their predator. They had reached the inner-sanctum of the temple.

"We made it," Dark Pit said, "thanks to the Sat Nav in the sky."

"Well, would you look at that!" Pit said in astonishment, looking upon the resting place of his arch-enemy. The Tomb of Medusa was before them. It was a vast chamber, held up by gargantuan arches that met at the centre of the ceiling. It was decorated all over with serpents of more than a hundred different kinds. The only source of light from within the chamber itself were the cobra-shaped torches in every corner. The steps leading towards the casket containing Medusa's remains towered above Pit and Dark Pit. The casket was heavily decorated with intricate and complex designs of snakes, but one in particular stood out from the rest: one of the serpents had a hand attached to the end of its tail, holding some sort of orb, and had distinct patterns all over its body, which appeared to be some form of writing. As the Pits inspected their surroundings, they soon discovered that they were not alone.

"Hello there again, Pit." A sinister, raspy female voice said. Pit and Dark Pit turned around to see that a man in a hood had followed them, with a scaly green snake wrapped around his arm, the same creature that had been watching them from the shadows. "I hope you are as pleased to see me as I am pleased to see you." The snake continued.

"I know that voice!" Pit exclaimed. "It can't be..."

"Yes, the undying Goddess of Darkness has awakened from her hibernation." The snake said. "And the time has come to restore my body. I cannot thank you all enough for leading me here, now I can reclaim my beauty, my kingdom and my power..."

"Medusa!" Palutena, Viridi, Pit and Dark Pit all exclaimed in horror simultaneously.

"But we thought that you were gone for good..." Palutena said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my dear Palutena." Medusa sneered. "For as long as you live, I'll always keep coming back."

"Have you noticed that you're just a snake?" Pit said. "And also did you notice the rest of your body is just a skeleton?"

"You're gonna wish that you stayed dead, Medusa." Dark Pit said.

"You should not provoke me." Medusa warned. "I see Pitiful Pit and Pitiful Pit-With-An-Attitude-Problem, though I sometimes get the two mixed up, have lost none of their bluster.."

"So come on then, tell us how you survived." Dark Pit said. "Let me guess, add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls?"

"Oh, this is amusing." Medusa laughed. "None of you have figured it out yet! Well let me tell you. I knew you would all underestimate me and think I did not prepare for my possible defeat. Before Pit and I had our fateful battle all those years ago, I removed one of the snakes from my hair. My body was destroyed, but I lived on."

"I get it." Palutena said. "Part of your physical body survived and then became the form you exist in now. But your soul is still marooned in the Underworld. Your physical form here is little more than an avatar, so you're still powerless."

"Such wisdom, Lady Palutena." Medusa said. "But can you guess what will happen if water from the Rewind Spring made contact with me?"

"It would restore your entire body and power!" Palutena deduced. "In this weakened form, you're still vulnerable, but if you reached that Rewind Spring you would become unstoppable."

"So naturally, you know what I intend to do next, don't you?" Medusa said.

"Well, you're out of luck, Medusa." Pit said. "The Rewind Spring has been destroyed."

"Overconfident as always, aren't you Pit?" Medusa said. "You've all done exactly as I've calculated."

"I don't get it." Viridi said. "If you didn't need your remains to revive yourself, then why did you even need to come here?"

"You'll all find out very shortly." Medusa said.

"There must still be something that's in still in your tomb you're after." Palutena said.

"My, aren't you as sharp as always." Medusa laughed. "But I have a confession to make: my Gorgonoids, better known to you as the Dark Prisoners, never found out the location of this place from your mind. We simply planted the idea into your head and you believed it. And by my flawless design, you have done everything I anticipated and lead me straight to what I've failed to find for half a century. And because of your intervention twenty-five years ago, Hades was deposed and now nothing stands in my way. You have played the biggest role in my final victory. Thanks to you, the entire world is doomed. Pat yourselves on the back."

"So, that was the motivation of the Medusa duplicate that attacked Hades." Palutena concluded. "You just saved Pit's life just for your own purposes."

"That's right, pious Palutena, the duplicate did not have my complete memories thus it never knew about this place nor the Dark Prisoners." Medusa said. "On the other hand, it did know that Pit's life had to be spared for some greater purpose. But make no mistake: I am the real Medusa. I am neither a puppet nor a copy, so don't think that I'll go down so easily this time."

"I'll knock you off your high horse." Pit said, showing off with his weapon of choice. "Goddess of Darkness, prepare to meet the light!"

"No Pit, you are mistaken." Medusa said. "It will be you that will meet the Darkness..."

Without warning, the entire floor beneath them came alive. A black substance oozed its way through the cracks on the floor. The strange mass then began to form into many shapes: the shapes of the Dark Prisoners, dozens of them. Pit and Dark Pit were surrounded.

"I strongly recommend for you both to pretend that I turned you stone, or else the Gorgonoids will be forced to destroy you." Medusa said. "Did you think me foolish enough to come alone?"

"Well, you have your snake handler there." Dark Pit said. "He hasn't said a word. Who is the poor chump, anyway?"

"Lower your hood, servant." Medusa ordered.

The faceless slave complied, but his face was not unfamiliar to Pit.

"Irascor!" Pit exclaimed.

"I take it you know this pawn?" Dark Pit said.

"Not on a friendly level." Pit said. "The first time we met, he tried to have me murdered."

"Yeah, you do tend to have that affect on people." Dark Pit said in a mocking tone.

"There was no way he could have lived through that thunder strike from Phosphora though." Pit said.

"Lightning strike, not thunder strike!" Viridi corrected him. "You can't kill anyone with thunder. How many times do I have to tell you Pit?"

"My High Priest has no value to me dead. A small drop from the water from the Rewind Spring remedied that." Medusa said. "Oh, didn't I mention before? I saved plenty of water from the Rewind Spring before it was destroyed."

"So what have you been doing this entire time? Powdering your nose?" Viridi asked.

"Even Lady Palutena doesn't take that long in the bathroom." Pit added.

"I've merely been dormant, keeping a low profile, whilst the Dark Prisoners have in secret been building my new empire of Darkness." Medusa said. _"_Now it is ready, I have been called to rule my new dominion."

"Everything is prepared, Lady Medusa." Irascor said. "Your will shall be executed."

"Well Pit, you will spend the last moments of your life watching my rebirth." Medusa said. "The time has come, my Gorgonoids! Bring me my casket!"

The Dark Prisoners made their way to Medusa's casket. As they began to lift it up, a deleterious beam of light struck the tomb, causing it to explode into a million pieces. Medusa's remains were incinerated. The Dark Prisoners began searching frantically for something amongst the rubble.

"Still trying to police me with your own so-called virtuous will, Goddess of Light?" Medusa cackled.

"Your plan has been thwarted." Palutena said. "It was nefarious, overcomplicated and pretty stupid, as usual."

"No matter. All I need is my bracelet." Medusa said. "The Gorgonoids will find it."

"Bracelet?" Palutena said. "What bracelet?"

"The bracelet I was wearing before I was defeated." Medusa said. "That's all I came here for."

"What's so special about that bracelet?" Palutena said.

One of the Dark Prisoners took the bracelet to Medusa.

"Do you really not remember this bracelet?" Medusa said. "This bracelet was from our childhood and it has the power to merge the Light and Darkness. It was one of two that belonged to our father whom passed them down to us, but I see now family no longer matters to you. You already have chosen the petty humans over your own flesh and blood. I wonder how long it will be before you sacrifice your faithful lackey, Pit, for the unworthy humans who only plan to overthrow the Gods and take their place in the heavens?"

"I used to have a bracelet just like that one." Palutena said. "But I forgot about it. How could I forget?"

"You refuse to look into the dark because you are frightened of what you might see." Medusa said. "But we having been procrastinating long enough. Irascor, bring the jug and pour the water of the Rewind Spring over me! If Palutena tries to intercede, destroy the two Angels."

Medusa wriggled her way from the safety of Irascor's arms and slithered about on the floor. Irascor removed a jug of water from his luggage and poured it all over Medusa's reptilian head. The serpentine body of Medusa absorbed the water. She began to have strange convulsions and began to thrash around violently. Medusa's skin peeled open above the spine and an agleam flash of light glowed from the fissure. A feminine, human hand with long fingernails emerged from the crack within Medusa's snake form, as if a human being had been living inside the snake all along. It was like watching a snake shed its skin and then revealing a human form underneath. The head of an extremely beautiful woman soon began to emerge, with her long dark hair blowing in the force created by the transformation. The woman began to screech in agony as the transformation was extremely physically painful. The rest of the woman's dainty, gracile and elegant body crawled out from what was little more than the dead skin of her former incarnation as a snake and it was not unlike that of watching a baby being born. Her body was covered in a sac and some organic fluid which she peeled off her skin. Pit instantly recognised the woman as Medusa, but gone were the snakes in her hair and instead was gorgeous black hair. Gone was the scaly, pale skin of her previous forms and instead there was perfection. Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness, had been restored to her prime.

"Why did nobody tell me that Medusa was so hot?" Dark Pit said.

"At last, after fifty long years, your curse has been lifted, Goddess of Light!" Medusa announced, speaking for the first time through her unblemished red lips and gleaming white teeth. "I now have reclaimed my beauty and my power. Soon I will plunge this entire world into Darkness, and then every other world after that. The Darkness will stretch across to every corner of the cosmos, and every living creature will kneel before me as their one and only supreme Goddess. I shall reshape the entire universe into that of my will, and anyone that resists my will endure a slow and agonizing end. You knew deep down in within your pietistic heart that this day would come, Palutena. All the lights will go out, and Life's Nightfall will commence and humanity shall be wiped from the face of this planet!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Empress of the Darkness**

The rejuvenated body of Medusa stood towering over her slayer. She felt a new source of energy from within, an energy she had not felt since the day Palutena cursed her. Her plan had been set in motion, a plan that would cover the entire universe in Darkness.

"Look at my face." Medusa said. "Do you not think I'm pretty?"

"Don't listen to her, Pit." Palutena warned. "This is an old ploy of hers. I'm getting you out of there."

"Your Light cannot penetrate the Darkness here, Goddess of Light. You are powerless to help him." Medusa cackled.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Palutena said, distraught. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Pit."

"Look into my eyes." Medusa said. "Look upon the face of the one you so gleefully slain. You are a destroyer of beauty."

Pit stared blankly at the floor, refusing to be taken in by Medusa's alluring voice, but he found her to be very mesmerizing.

"You use your beauty as a weapon, Medusa." Palutena said. "You enrapture men with your elegance and then turn them to stone when they are entranced by your body. This is why I cursed you with that hideous form all those years ago, to prevent this from happening again."

"Everyone always knew that I was more beautiful than you are, Palutena." Medusa said. "I am the most beautiful being that has ever lived!"

"Your external beauty is merely a façade that hides your true ugliness deep within." Palutena said. "The curse I placed on you simply highlighted that ugliness."

"So pious as always, Lady Palutena." Medusa said. "Your beauty is my ugliness. Your Light is my Darkness. Your good is my evil."

"Then that is why I must always stand in your way." Palutena said.

"But all of this is irrelevant now." Medusa said. "The bracelet is now back in my hands. This is only the tip of the iceberg. I just thought it would have been a pity for Pit to have died without witnessing first hand my return, but now I am back where I belong."

"This is just typical of you, Medusa." Palutena said. "You'd nurse an injured rabbit back to health just to skin it alive."

"I'd much prefer to pluck the wings off an Angel, if I do say so myself." Medusa added.

"Shut your mouth, you vamp!" Dark Pit bellowed.

"Ah, the treacherous Pittoo." Medusa said. "I've heard much about you. None of it good, mind you."

"Likewise." Dark Pit replied.

"Aren't we just a match made in hell?" Medusa said. "I think Pit is adorable, but I wish he was a bit more of a bad boy. You fit the archetype perfectly. Poor Pit over there is too much of a nice guy. No wonder why pious Palutena does not reciprocate: she falls heads over heels over the reckless rogue but not the patsy that hopes in vain some day to win over her affections."

"Medusa, the relationship between me and Pit is purely platonic!" Palutena said.

"I don't buy that for a second." Medusa responded. "Still, if you don't want him, I'll take him home and make him my plaything for all eternity. At least I'm more honest about my intentions."

"Over my dead body!" Pit said.

"If you insist, boy." Medusa said. "You have long been a coveted addition to my collection of statues. I'd get the best of both worlds then: you'd be as good as dead, but your rather handsome attributes will live on forever."

"In the name of the Light, I will defeat you!" Pit said defiantly.

"Your pompous speeches won't get you out of this, Pitiful-Pit." Medusa said. "Just look around you. If I so choose, I could destroy you within a nano-second."

"This is just it, Medusa." Pit said. "You always like to have an unfair advantage because you know deep down in that black heart of yours, I will defeat you in the end."

"You conceited, insufferable little boy!" Medusa said. "Just look at your predicament. Bluster will not save you. Nothing can."

"I'm sorry, snake-head, did that hit home?" Pit said. "You have to fight dirty because you know that I always beat you in the end."

"Is that a poor attempt at humour?" Medusa sneered.

"Am I getting under your scales?" Pit said. "I bet if I had the Three Sacred Treasures, I'd beat your blindfolded!"

"Is that a challenge, Pit?" Medusa said.

"You bet it is, snake-head." Pit retorted.

"Well, maybe I'll take you up on that challenge if that what shuts you up." Medusa said. "Or I could just destroy you. The latter would probably work out better for me."

"What's the matter Medusa, scared?" Pit said defiantly. "Try me!"

"Appealing to my pride isn't going to help you, boy." Medusa said. "Even if you walk out of here and repair the Treasures, without Palutena's power, you're still just a cockroach."

"And this cockroach has kicked your butt before." Pit said. "You've become a joke, a laughing stock. Hades made you look like a sissy, and I beat Hades. Face it Medusa, you're a has-been, an also-ran, so now you resort to cheap tactics and try to destroy me in an unfair fight. And this proves it. If you destroy me now, then people will laugh at you and that will be enough to bring you down. Just admit it, you're too scared to meet me in a fair fight. Giving me the chance to face you in combat fair and square is the only way you can redeem yourself."

"You don't frighten me, you precious, pestiferous little insect!" Medusa said, infuriated. "It's time I put you out of my misery. So long, Pit: I will miss your bluster when you are gone."

Medusa raised her hand, and was poised to cast a deadly spell on Pit.

"Now wait just a moment there, old woman." The voice of Phosphora bellowed. Medusa turned to face her challenger. Phosphora was at the helm of the Lightning Chariot, and flanked by a battalion from the Forces of Nature. "Pit's too cute to die."

"Phosphora, for once, I'm glad to see you!" Pit exclaimed. "How did you find us?"

"Through a plot device, of course." Phosphora said.

"That does not explain a thing!" Dark Pit said.

"Like omigosh, can we save this jibber-jabber for another time?" Phosphora replied.

"Well, I must say I am very disappointed in you, Goddess of Nature." Medusa snarled. "How long do you think this little union between yourself and the enablers of the pathological human species will last?"

"As long as Palutena puts a leash on them, I'm willing to let some things slide." Viridi responded. "Besides, the Underworld Army led by you has always been a bigger threat. Unlike you, I'm willing to put aside past grievances and differences in the name of defeating the greater evil."

"Oh, you don't know Palutena like I know her." Medusa said. "Things aren't as black and white as she likes to pretend to believe."

"You're lying." Pit said. "Don't try and turn the situation around. We all know who the real villain here is."

"Is that so?" Medusa said. "Then why do I sense doubt in your heart?"

"Okay, we're wasting time." Phosphora said. "Let my boyfriend go, you old vamp!"

"Stay out of this, airhead." Medusa said. "You might get hurt. Go back to babysitting your little girl of a Goddess."

"Oh, now you're going to get it. No one refers to me as a little girl. You just don't do it." Viridi said. "Phosphora, I'll order my main dish now. Serve me fried snakes, preferably thoroughly electrified, and really extra cheesy."

"Coming right up!" Phosphora said.

Phosphora launched a fierce lightning attack at Medusa's face. She shrieked and flinched. The Forces of Nature began engaging the Gorgonoids. Medusa quickly recovered from the attack.

"Agh! That tickles!" Medusa shrieked. "You call that a lightning attack? More like a tickle attack!" Medusa said.

"It's time to retire you, old woman." Phosphora said. "You're about to find out why they call me the Lightning Flash."

As Phosphora broke Medusa's concentration, Palutena and Viridi saw their opportunity to save Pit and Dark Pit.

"I have to save Pittoo." Viridi said. "Palutena, get Pit out of there while Phosphora distracts Medusa."

"I'm indebted to you, Viridi." Palutena said.

"I'm just cleaning up your mess yet again. You owe me for the hundredth time." Viridi said.

"But Lady Palutena, I want to stay and fight." Pit said.

"I don't." Dark Pit said. "I already got more than I bargained for. And why am I always Pittoo? Why can't I be Pitone?"

"Pit, fighting Medusa without the Treasures now would be suicide." Palutena said.

"Go on big boy, I've got this one covered." Phosphora said. "Go now before it's too late!"

"But we can't leave you behind." Pit said.

But it was too late. Palutena had whisked Pit and Dark Pit away from the battle. The Forces of Nature continued to engage the Gorgonoids, but they were fighting a losing battle. The Gorgonoids proved to be too powerful.

"Oh look, the worms got away." Medusa said. "You had to come here and spoil everything didn't you?"

"Why don't you just petrify me?" Phosphora asked. "Isn't that what you do, ma'am?"

"That would be way too easy." Medusa said. "Petrifying you would spoil the fun. It would all be over far too soon. No, that comes later. You must be punished first."

Phosphora continued her lightning attacks, trying to keep Medusa at bay. But Medusa began blocking the attacks.

"You're just a one trick pony." She sneered. "You may be lightning fast, but so am I."

"That's still not quick enough!" Phosphora said, as she began dodging effortlessly a barrage of eye beams.

"You will tire eventually." Medusa said.

"Good thing I stocked up on energy drinks!" Phosphora said defiantly.

Medusa let off a stream of purple toxic fumes from the palm of her hand towards Phosphora, not unlike a woman frantically trying to spray a fly with a pesticide gun, but Phosphora was still too fast and small for her.

"At least you got rid of that stupid hairdo you had before." Phosphora giggled. "Did you never wash your hair? You had snakes growing in it! Gross!"

"Never make remarks about my hair." Medusa said. "They have feelings too, you know."

Without warning, Medusa's hair shapeshifted into snakes that stretched across to attack Phosphora. The snakes were extremely fast and Phosphora was caught off guard as her foot was caught between one the jaws of one of the snake hairs. The body of the serpent hair strand coiled around Phosphora's body and began to crush her. She was in excruciating pain, and in her panic she electrified herself. The snake did not like the shock and released its grip on Phosphora, allowing her to escape.

"So you see Medusa, if you weren't so big you wouldn't be such an easy target." Phosphora said.

"That I can easily rectify." Medusa said confidently.

Medusa's colossal body de-materialised and vanished in a residue of purple energy. She reappeared shortly there after, this time the size of a human.

"That's a neat trick you got there, ma'am." Phosphora said.

"I've learnt plenty on my travels." Medusa said. "This one is also pretty neat."

Medusa summoned a sword out of thin air. It had a very serpentine design, not unlike that of her staff. The blade charged up particles of purple energy and let off bursts of purple projectiles. They homed in on Phosphora, but she dodged them effortlessly.

"Seriously, I'm getting bored." Phosphora said.

"Then allow me to end this farce." Medusa said. "This is a new attack I invented, and it is my personal favourite. Mind if I try it out on you first?"

"If you insist, old woman." Phosphora said. "Just get on with it."

"Then if I were you, I'd start running." Medusa said.

Meanwhile, Pit and Dark Pit had been withdrawn and brought back to Skyworld.

"Well, it seems that you helped Medusa resurrect herself, and now I wasted one of my top commanders. Good job." Viridi said mockingly.

"Don't rub it in, Viridi." Palutena replied. "We need to figure out what to do next."

"You always know what to do next." Magnus said. "Just grab the Three Sacred Treasures and then... Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Thank you for that very helpful input, Magnus." Palutena added. "But technically Medusa wasn't even dead in the first place. Somehow she survived all this time."

"I thought you said Gods can't die?" Dark Pit asked.

"They can't die in the sense a mortal dies, but their worldly forms can be destroyed, leaving them powerless." Palutena said. "Without a physical form, they cannot interact with the physical world, and thus they're condemned to impotence forever. Unless of course, they manage to create a new body for themselves. But somehow a physical piece of Medusa had survived all these years."

"Well, Medusa went down easily last time." Pit said. "Why should it be so hard this time?"

"That Medusa was simply an imitation created by Hades using a ton of souls to make her physical form. It was completely reliant on Hades for its powers and existence." Palutena replied. "But this Medusa is the Goddess of Darkness at the peak of her power. Fighting her with the Treasures would be foolhardy, without them, suicide. And there is no god of the Underworld to hold her leash, and that makes her more dangerous than ever."

Back at Medusa's tomb, the Goddess of Darkness stood over the petrified figure of Phosphora.

"Now that was a lovely show, wasn't it?" Medusa laughed. "I should share that magic trick with the entire world. But because of your interference, Pit escaped."

"We should have destroyed them when we had the chance." Irascor said.

"Patience, servant." Medusa said confidently. "I have other plans for Pit and Palutena. Destroying them would have been an act of kindness."

The strange creature that hunted the Angels approached Medusa.

"Ah, my faithful servant: Nubila, the fallen Angel." Medusa said. "You have come back to me after all these many years."

The monster began to reshape itself into an angelic form. The wings of an Angel began to sprout from its back. It took a feminine, dainty shape and was clad in an armoured skirt and platings. It had red hair, a sinister but charming smile and strange tattoos that bore the same design as those found on the Dark Prisoners.

"O great Goddess of Darkness," the female voice of Nubila spoke, "the curse upon you has been lifted."

"And thus the curse upon you has also been broken, as ours were linked." Medusa added. "But we have much to do, Nubila. There are old scores we need to settle. First we will send in the vanguard of Underworld troops to attack Skyworld and soften up any resistance. Then by nightfall, we'll send in the reinforcements. I must get that other bracelet, and I don't care how I do it."

"It is an honour to fight shoulder to shoulder with you again, my Queen." Nubila said. "It is my responsibility to protect you from your enemies. If anyone attempts to harm my Goddess, then they will answer to me. I will punish all those that have wronged you."

"This shrine would make an excellent base of operations, don't you agree, Nubila?" Medusa said. "Just a few refurbishments and we should be impregnable. And while we're at it, we can do away with these dreary decorations and spice the place up a bit. Poor Palutena was oblivious that she had done most of my hard work."

PLEASE NOTE: I don't think I will continue with this fanfic. It was more of an experiment than anything and I was really making it up as I went along and the fanfic has gotten messy and the jokes cheesy, even for _Kid Icarus_. But watch this space, there might be a brand new _Kid Icarus_ fanfic in the near future from yours truly, with some stuff here re-used!


End file.
